


Sink

by ledbythreads



Series: Don't stop. Ever [1]
Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: 1969, Ambiguous Relationships, Jimmy Page/John Paul Jones (mentioned), Jimmy Page/Robert Plant (mentioned), Light Angst, M/M, Porn With Plot, RPF, RPS - Freeform, Robsy, Smut, ambivalent colleagues to lovers, no beta we die as dyslexics, on tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-11-02 13:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ledbythreads/pseuds/ledbythreads
Summary: John Paul Jones finds Robert’s up and down relationship with Jimmy incredibly annoying, especially in view of how it has surplanted his own place in Jimmy’s affections. But John believes in just being a gentleman about it. Until that is, he finds he can’t take his eyes off Robert.





	Sink

John takes a bite of his cold toast and butter, and watches Robert. He drinks his coffee. John isn’t sure how much he even likes their singer, but he wouldnt want anyone else. Not at this point anyway. The drama with Jimmy and Robert though - that was unexpected. But one just has to deal with these things as a gentleman, John thinks, while he watches the little band of bare skin between Robert’s shirt and his jeans widen and shrink as he moves around the kitchen. 

Robert is doing the washing up at the big stone sink. John feels that there is always an element of performance in anything Robert does that might be considered helpful. John is sure Robert knows he is watching him right now for example. But then again Robert and Jimmy are having a terrible week and John has noticed that at these times Robert retreats into simple practical things. It is really quite endearing. 

John takes a scoop of marmalade and surprising himself, sucks it straight from the spoon, as Robert slowly washes the cups and plates from the night before. Robert’s movements are deft and careful and the sun is giving him that dirty golden halo. He looks beautiful but sad. John knows exactly what it feels like to be shut out by Jimmy.  
He watches the curve of Robert’s ass and the rising-falling of his little tshirt. John swallows. 

Robert half turns as John comes up behind him and John puts out both hands and catches Robert’s hip bones. John doesn’t know for sure how Robert will react but it feels quite a natural thing to do. Robert goes totally still, just for a few seconds, and then turns into John’s hands to face him. John recognises the look. Robert looks sad but open. He looks like he wants to be rescued. John feels the idea of Jimmy hum in the air between then. Now he has done this quite ridiculous thing he is uncertain as how to proceed. John licks marmalade off his lips. 

Robert blinks. Then he leans down and kisses John on the mouth very softly. John doesn’t even kiss him back at first. Being this close to Robert is surprising. Overpowering. It’s like he has this energy field around him with a kind of honey electricity John had not expected at all. He smells like he could do with a bath, and he’s definitely slept in that tshirt, which smells of stale cigarettes and beer, but underneath he smells like what? Like sex John thinks, but like sex on a warm afternoon with someone who loves you. 

Robert cups his hand questioningly to John’s jaw and John looks up. He expects Robert to look either amused or smug perhaps at John making a move on him. But he doesn’t look like that at all. He looks shy and uncertain. Lost maybe. John feels taken aback, a little abashed. He realises suddenly that Robert looks up to him. This is awkward, John hadn’t planned on seducing an ingenue. Robert is just so damn cocky and he’d flirt with a lamppost. Goodness.

“Do you? I mean. Robert...”  
“Yes, it’s ok”  
“Ah...”  
“Jonesy just, I mean sure, why not”

Robert is taking him by the hand and pulling him into, gosh, the pantry. John feels like such a cliche but Robert is a force of nature. Like a river John has stepped into. They are doing this. They are going to have sex in a pantry while everyone else is sleeping. He is going to take Jimmy’s lover, or be taken, or something. 

This is probably ill advised John thinks, but he pushes Robert up against the marble counter anyway and just about loses his mind when Robert hops up onto it and pulls John between his legs. And now they are deep kissing and John has his hands under the edge of that little tshirt, and he’s running his hands over the down of Robert’s belly. And Robert has his hands in his hair, and his mouth is unholy, it really is, and John thinks of that mouth, Robert’s mouth, on Jimmy - and feels so hard it really is quite something. 

They’ve been kissing for a long time and John feels a little delirious with how sensual Robert is. Robert’s obviously decided he’s not going to take any more of a lead here for the moment. John feels he hasn’t thought this through because they really don’t know each other at all. John thinks, a little shocked, that they are both far too used to Jimmy letting them know exactly what they should be doing to him. Yes, Jimmy likes things to be just so. Right, John thinks, I started this and I’m perfectly capable of orchestrating what happens next.  
This is ridiculous, they are both married, with children, not to mention their many other encounters. But here they are. Necking in a cupboard. Honestly. 

“Jonesy, uh, John. Do you want me to, uh?” Robert is being strong on initiative but weak on detail. John blinks now. Right. 

“Sure” John smiles in what he hopes is an encouraging way. Encouraging what though remains unclear. He blushes. Robert really is very beautiful close up. 

Robert hops off the counter and then swings John round. He seems to make a decision and it sort of lights him up from the inside. Robert now helps John up so they have swapped places and then he gently, but firmly, pushes John’s chest until he is leant back against the wall. It’s not entirely comfortable and leaves John feeling very exposed, and it is incredibly, incredibly hot. John squirms a bit and opens his legs even wider. He can definitely see what all the fuss is about now. Christ, Robert out to play is the most astonishing thing. 

Robert slowly unbuttons John’s shirt keeping their eyes locked together the entire time. John is finding it hard to breathe normally. It’s like being in a spotlight designed solely for himself alone. Like Robert has placed him at the centre of a little universe he’s called into existence purely for his own pleasure. Robert carries on the unbuttoning, right down John’s fly. God. God. Oh my God. 

Robert hooks one arm around to pull John to him until his crotch is right up against Robert’s hip, while with his other hand he takes John and starts to stroke him. Moving even more slowly than he did with the buttons. He starts to kiss John again catching his gasps against his tongue. Robert is so thorough, so competent, so masterful. John eventually feels his ass sliding off the edge of the counter and realises Robert is holding him up like he weighs nothing at all. John wraps his legs round Robert. This is. Incredible.  
‘Fuck Robert, take me’ John thinks, but out loud this sounds perhaps like “Unh, Unnngh” because he’s so close now, so close, and Robert is fucking his mouth with his tongue. Robert keeps kissing, keeps wanking him, and John is trying not to bite him, trying not to make a fool of himself, trying and failing not to grind against him so shamelessly.  
John is going to going to going to come. Robert feels it and pulls John closer but pulls back to watch his face. John melts, implodes, collapses. Robert catches him. 

“Hey, Jonesy, Hey” Robert smiles as John gets his breath. Robert pulls his tshirt over his head and cleans them both up a little. Hooks it into his back pocket. So unselfconscious. 

“That was, nice” Robert says “Thanks” 

John is certain ‘nice’ is not how he would describe what has just happened, but as he doesn’t really want to get into what it did feel like, he just gawks at Robert then says

“Should I...? for you I mean” 

Robert looks back, he’s turned that light off again, he looks whistful. Shakes his head gently. 

“Nah. S’ok, but John, it was really nice. Just sometimes, you know, sometimes, it’s nice to be... close. It was, a nice idea.”

John realises Robert thinks that he was being kind. Which he wasn’t. At all. John flushes with relief and a little minor embarrassment. Robert really is a sweet kid. Really sweet, but incredible, just incredible. John’s stomach flips. Christ. 

“Hey, Percy, sure. It was... lovely” 

“Well... ok” 

“Yeah ok. Right then, I guess...” 

“Yeah, cool, ok then” 

Robert ducks his head and gives John a little kiss. A small sweet kiss goodbye. Then he’s off, goodness knows where, and John presses his wrists to the marble of the pantry counter. Humming a little to himself, till he feels cool enough to go and find Jimmy.

**Author's Note:**

> Fanon for Robsy dynamics more or less from BonzoBreakBeat and Small Zeppelin Cupcakes. Also IRL RP reflections about how naive he and JB were on the first Zepp tours compared to JPJ and JP.
> 
> I’m sure another story starts in the kitchen with Robert’s tshirt gap, but don’t they all start there at some level? I think of the kitchen in the Chateau Marmont photo shoot but I don’t think there was likely any lazy mornings there. I’m too tired to do the research. Please indulge me. It’s 1969 though, some time, someplace. 
> 
> Not many are writing Robsy, what do you think of how they are here? Come find me on tumblr or chat in the comments. 
> 
> Everyone is a character in my internal Zeppelin psychodrama. No real family members were harmed in the writing of this fic, but I don’t like to leave them out of my character’s heads.


End file.
